disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror, Mirror (Tangled)
"Mirror, Mirror" is the forty-second episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 31, 2019 and is the nineteenth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel and her group were getting annoyed with the leaking caravan and each other when they were stopped by a fallen tree and come to a hospitable old estate, run by a gentlemanly Matthews. Cassandra becomes suspicious when Matthews lets them stay without even asking for payment. Despite this, Rapunzel remains optimistic. However, during dinner, she and the others noticed that Shorty was acting like a gentleman rather than his usual self. Rapunzel pulled Eugene out to talk to him about it when they noticed Shorty and Lance standing next to a mirror in the hallway. As soon as Lance looked into the mirror, however, he got pulled in and a Lance doppelganger came out. Rapunzel soon realized that Shorty was also a doppelganger and capture them both. However, Rapunzel suspects that she, Eugene, Pascal, and Cassandra could also be doppelgangers and perform tests to make sure who's real or not. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal passed their tests, but when Cassandra is challenged to slice an apple into eight pieces, like she did earlier, she instead sets the other doppelgangers free, confirming she is one herself. Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene hide in a wardrobe when the doppelgangers chased them. But then, Rapunzel gets suspicious when Eugene correctly calls Pascal a chameleon. Furthermore, her journal fell out of Eugene's shirt, making her realized that's how he was able to pass her tests. It was only when he fails to do his trademark smolder that exposes him as doppelganger. Doppelganger Eugene revealed to her that the real Eugene was the first person to look into the mirror and got captured and replaced; he points that she shouldn't be surprised, given how vain Eugene was. Soon the other doppelgangers, including Rapunzel's, arrived and tried to push Rapunzel into the mirror. Rapunzel fought her doppelganger and apparently got pushed into the mirror. The doppelgangers then went to search for Pascal, who had escaped during the fight. Meanwhile, the real Eugene and the others tried to escape when Rapunzel came in as well. But when Rapunzel said that they're "in the pits", they realized that she's not Rapunzel, but a doppelganger. They fought her and managed to capture her using their own strengths. Meanwhile, the real Rapunzel was pretending to be a doppelganger as she finds Pascal and set up a trap for them. She lured the doppelgangers to stand on the mirror she put on the floor, allowing her real friends grabbed them, pulled them in, and got themselves freed. They put the mirror back on the wall and turned it around so that no one could look into it again. The team decides to leave but when they found that the storm had gotten worse, they decide to stay in for a night and keep watch, in case something else might happen. Outside of the estate, it is revealed that the tree, which had fallen in front of the caravan earlier, was actually chopped down by an ax. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Gavin Creel as Matthews Goofs *When Rapunzel rang the doorbell, she is wearing her outfit from the first season. International Premieres *March 9, 2019 (Germany) *May 23, 2019 (Poland) *August 11, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Storyboards Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) stoyboard 1.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) stoyboard 2.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) stoyboard 3.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) stoyboard 4.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) stoyboard 5.png Screenshots Too loud for Pascal.jpg|Too noisy for even Pascal Angry_Gang_page_from_Mirror,_Mirror.png Mirror Tangled 12.jpg House of Yesterday's Tomorrow.jpg|That house looks haunted Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Mirror Mirror 1.jpg|Matthews first appearance Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Mirror Mirror 2.jpg|It's a rhyme. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Mirror Mirror 4.jpg|For all of you. Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 12.jpg Suprisingly good-mannered Shorty.jpg|That's odd. Shorty never uses napkins. Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 13.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 14.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 15.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 5.png|That is not Rapunzel Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 6.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 7.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 8.png|Demon Rapunzel Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 9.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 10.png|The smolder Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 11.png Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 1.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 2.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 3.jpg Mirror_Tangled.png Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Mirror Mirror 3.jpg|Or just live. Category:Tangled episodes